prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween (Holiday)
Halloween or Hallowe'en also known as All Hallows' Eve, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It initiates the triduum of Hallowmas, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers. In Wrestling Halloween is one of the most observed holidays throughout the history of professional wrestling. Many different events have specialty-themed shows or photo shoots around the holiday. Costume gallery 2005= Maria, Victoria, Candice, Trish, Ashley and Mickie Halloween 2005.png|Maria, Victoria, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus, Ashley Massaro and Mickie James Halloween 2005 |-| 2011= AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|AJ Lee 2011 WWE Halloween Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Aksana 2011 WWE Halloween Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Alicia Fox 2011 WWE Halloween Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Beth Phoenix 2011 WWE Halloween Eve 2011 Costume.jpg|Eve Torres 2011 WWE Halloween Kailyn 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Kaitlyn 2011 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Kelly Kelly 2011 WWE Halloween Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Natalya 2011 WWE Halloween Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Rosa Mendez 2011 WWE Halloween Tamina 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Tamina 2011 WWE Halloween The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|The Bellas 2011 WWE Halloween |-| 2012= Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Rosa Mendez 2012 WWE Halloween Rosa 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Rosa Mendez 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Aksana 2012 WWE Halloween AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|AJ Lee 2012 WWE Halloween Kaitlyn 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Kaitlyn 2012 WWE Halloween Vickie Guerrero 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Vickie Guerrero 2012 WWE Halloween Naomi 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Naomi 2012 WWE Halloween Layla 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Layla 2012 WWE Halloween Layla 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Layla 2012 WWE Halloween (2) The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|The Bellas 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Eve 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween Eve 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween (2) EVE 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Eve Torres 2012 WWE Halloween (3) Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Natalya 2012 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (3).jpg|Kelly Kelly 2012 WWE Halloween (2) Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween (2).jpg|Alicia Fox 2012 WWE Halloween Melina 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Melina 2012 WWE Halloween Maxine 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Maxine 2012 WWE Halloween Beth Phoenix WWE 2012 Halloween.jpg|Beth Phoenix WWE 2012 Halloween Katie Lea 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Katie Lea 2012 WWE Halloween Michelle McCool 2012 WWE Halloween.jpg|Michelle McCool 2012 WWE Halloween |-| 2013= Aksana 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Aksana Evil Queen 2013 WWE Shoot Alicia Fox 2013 Halloween.jpg|Alicia Fox Fox 2013 WWE Shoot Cameron 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Cameron 2013 WWE Shoot Cameron-Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Cameron & Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot Eva Marie 2013 Haloween Shoot.jpg|Eva Marie 2013 WWE Shoot Jo-Jo 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Jo-Jo 2013 WWE Shoot Naomi 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot>jpg|Naomi 2013 WWE Shoot Kaitlyn 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Kaitlyn 2013 WWE Shoot Natalya 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Natalya 2013 WWE Shoot Renee Young 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Renee Young 2013 WWE Shoot Rosa 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Rosa 2013 WWE Shoot Summer Rae 2013 WWE Halloween Shoot.jpg|Summer Rae 2013 WWE Shoot Christy Hemme 10-31-13 Impact.jpg|Christy Hemme Mad Hatter Impact Brooke 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Brooke 2013 TNA Shoot Brooke, ODB, Gail Kim 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Brooke, ODB, Gail Kim 2013 TNA Shoot Christy Hemme 2013 Halloween Shoot.jpg|Christy Hemme 2013 TNA Shoot Gail Kim & Velvet Sky 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim & Velvet Sky 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot Gail Kim 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot.jpg|Gail Kim 2013 TNA Halloween Shoot Paige, Bayley, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Bayley, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma, Eva Marie 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma, Eva Marie 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma 2013 NXT Halloween Paige 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige 2013 NXT Halloween Paige, Emma, Eva Marie, Lana 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige, Emma, Eva Marie, Lana 2013 NXT Halloween Devin Taylor and Lana 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Devin Taylor and Lana 2013 NXT Halloween Paige and Raquel Diaz 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Paige and Raquel Diaz 2013 NXT Halloween Alexa Bliss 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Alexa Bliss 2013 NXT Halloween Alexa Bliss and Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Alexa Bliss and Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween Raquel Diaz and Sasha Banks 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Raquel Diaz and Sasha Banks 2013 NXT Halloween Jojo and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Jojo and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Devin Taylor, Veronica Lane, Eva Marie, Jojo 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Devin Taylor, Veronica Lane, Eva Marie, Jojo 2013 NXT Halloween Leah Van Damme and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Leah Van Damme and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Bayley 2013 NXT Halloween Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween.jpg|Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch 2013 NXT Halloween Nikki Bella & John Cena 2013 Halloween.jpg|Nikki Bella & John Cena 2013 Halloween Matt Hardy & Reby Sky 2013 Halloween.jpg|Matt Hardy & Reby Sky 2013 Halloween 2013 Kelly Kelly Halloween.jpg|2013 Kelly Kelly Halloween Velvet Sky & Angelina Love at Chillerama.jpg|Velvet Sky & Angelina Love at Chillerama Maxine 2013 Halloween.jpg|Maxine 2013 Halloween Mark Henry as Rick Ross.jpg|Mark Henry as Rick Ross